Today It Rains
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: I let the sky cry for me, because I can't bear to do it myself [SasuNaru Various Pairings Shounen Ai Het MM FM Naru POV Oneshot!]


Today, it rains.

Tomorrow, it might rain again.

Yesterday, it was as dry as a day in Suna.

But today...It rains.

Days like these make me forget completely about my home, my possessions, my refuge, my everything. And in this sense, I had no need for an umbrella, less a remembrance of any such thing. So I walked.

My vibrant coat stuck to my body like a second skin, wet yet warm from my flesh. My hands uneasily slid into my pockets as I trudged through the streets, my shoes making a squelching noise with every step.

Was I depressed?

Of course not.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember?

The demon child.

A demon can't be depressed.

Every single window was shown, curtains pulled back to let faces shine through the glass. I stopped to admire these faces, all so familiar, it left a warm smile on my cold face.

Poor Lee was the first one I noticed. Gai-sensei forbad Lee to train in the rain after an incident involving a slip in the mud and a near concussion. Rivers of tears fled from his big brown eyes as he stared out into the mucky sky that refrained him from his oh-so lovely training ritual. I laughed up at him merrily. Ten-Ten was by his side in a second, braving her own proud fighting stance to cheer up Lee, letting flow her flame of youth. I watched as Lee bounced up from his seat by the gloomy window to burst into flames dramatically, a youthful speech in tow for the girl.

I looked around once more to find an open window, letting the wind carry the rain droplets inside. Not like Shikamaru cared. He had his face against the paneling, his arms stretched outside to feel the cold rain against the exposed skin. Ino was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, a peaceful visage for her, and a happy smile for him. I expected there to be a rambling Chouji off in the kitchen somewhere, and I smiled at the kind team 10.

The Hyuuga cousins were nestled into a high balcony atop a large building so high I could barely see them! But his hand was on hers, and her face blushed a pretty pink. The thought of the two didn't faze me in the least. I wouldn't be talking anyway, with my preferences... Their pale eyes glanced over at each other bravely before their lips found each other in a kiss. I had to look away... Not from disgust, but from jealousy and loneliness.

Yes. These feelings were so forceful in me; you can't see them on the outside.

Ever.

I could hear Akamaru's incessant barking and Kiba's loud protests against the gloomy weather from a low window in an apartment complex. He had to take Akamaru for a walk, god damn it! Shino was on him in a second, ruffling his already ruffled hair to shut him up. Kiba screeched loudly, but Shino only rubbed harder, eliciting whimpers of pain from the poor dog boy. You could only barely note the tiny upturn of his lips, an extremely rare smile. Poor, poor dog boy.

I held my arms out to the sky, leaving my palms up towards the sky to feel the water drop from the heavens.

...Are you crying for me?

A movement brought me from my thoughts, and looking over, I had to adjust my eyes to the bright pink of Sakura's hair. She waved at me energetically. And I waved back with just as much enthusiastically, if not more. A muffled voice was heard from her house, and she turned her head to it. It must have been her over demanding mother, because she gave me a weary smile before making a peace sign with her slender fingers and disappearing from the window. I finally brought my hands up again to greet the water droplets openly. I tilted my head up too, closing my eyes and letting the sky cry all over me. It was cold, and in this season of fall, it was even worse. But it'd be hail if it were winter, so I was thankful, because I loved the rain so much, it hurt.

_...Please cry for me so I don't have to..._

The streets were as bare as they always were when it rained. The villagers of Konoha never liked foul weather like this, the weather I loved. So much in common right there, I don't even have to describe the hate. But the hate...It keeps me alive, doesn't it?

The rain stopped all of a sudden, so I opened my eyes to the black of the sky.

...Wait...What?

"_Dobe,_" a voice called out. I continued to stare up at the black, my eyebrows furrowed in sadness.

_...Where are the tears I need? Why has the sky stopped crying for me?_

"_Usuratonkachi!_" the low voice called out one of my familiar pet names. I really did love those pet names he ad given me...Even though I protested every time he called me that, I always felt happy. It was a fake insult. This insult was sugar-coated, not meant to hurt, not meant to give affection. But I leaned towards the latter, because I could hope, couldn't I?

The black sky hit the top of my head, and I quickly brought my hands up over the bump as protection.

"Oooowww," I whined as I turned. The black sky of an umbrella was held loosely over my head, Sasuke soaking to the point where his pointed hair fell down to his neck silkily. We were silent.

Give me your umbrella?

Why? You should use it for yourself, not me!

I NEED these tears!

"...Sasuke?" my eyes caught his, but he glanced away shyly.

"...What are you doing standing out in the middle of the street, in the rain, no less?" his eyes refused to meet mine. "...You're going to catch a cold, and I'm going to have to take care of you..."

"I don't need you to take care of me! I'm going to be the Hokage, man! I don't need help with a cold!" I smiled widely at him, my fox grin taking its effect both Sasuke, and me. My mask was in place, no faults lining it. And he took it... I think.

"Don't smile at me like that, Usuratonkachi," but he was smiling at me. Did he see me; the real me? If he did, he wouldn't be smiling...Or does he have his very own mask?

We were both under the black umbrella now, lips locked, hands twisting in hands, and eyes closing in bliss. The hand I held slipped away to comb fingers through my soaking blonde hair, scratching at my scalp and behind my ears. I opened my mouth further to moan at the feeling, letting his tongue slip in.

And right when it was getting as heated as it could be in the span of 2 minutes, hoots and hollers were heard from all those windows. I pulled away, fists against his chest, as we both lifted our heads to the interrupters.

"Go for it, Naruto! Yeah! Get that Uchiha!" Kiba's enthusiasm...

"Ow, ow, OW!" The call from Ino made my face flush, and Sasuke looked down at me for a moment.

"LET THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURN FOR ETERNITY!" Must I even explain that one?

"Good job, Naruto-kun," Shino only slightly raised his voice to us, just so we could hear it.

"G-good luck N-Naruto-kun!" Cute little Hinata...

"You and Sasuke? Geez, how troublesome."

I looked down at the wet street, looking up at the quiet Uchiha before me, a smile on my lips.

"...Why don't we go be childish, yeah? Play in some puddles with me..."

His eyebrows rose to me, but his face remained calm and poised as it always is. He slowly gave me a nod, and I grabbed his hand as we raced away. The squelching of my shoes fell silent on my ears as I paid my full attention to the humming chuckles of the boy I love being dragged along our rainy-day charades.

Today, it rains.

Tomorrow, I hope it rains again.


End file.
